Fashion Sense
by Sarcastic Elf
Summary: What is Legolas to wear for Elessar's Coronation? He thinks he has it all figured out, but there are some who have other ides.


**Title:** Fashion Sense  
**Author:** By P.Rico  
**Summary:** What is Legolas to wear at Elessar's coronation? He thinks he has it all figured out, but there are some that have other ideas.

--

Legolas looked at his reflection in the full-length mirror. His tunic was silk and colored a rich, forest green with delicate leaves embroidered in silver thread on the sleeves and neck. His leggings were a soft gray and his boots were polished to a bright shine. Around his waist was a simple silver-colored sash. He looked the picture of a Woodland prince.

With a smile, he straightened his tunic and walked out of his chambers to see if there were any last minute preparations that needed to be taken care of. He encountered Glorfindel, looking absolutely radiant in his long, formal robes.

"Good morning, Lord Glorfindel," Legolas greeted with a slight bow of his head.

"Good day, Prince Legolas," Glorfindel replied. "It is good that I found you. We are all to meet in the main hall in an hour. Would you inform anybody you meet?"

"Of course, Lord Glorfindel."

"I shall inform Lord Elrond and Lady Arwen," Glorfindel replied. "Though I have no doubt that Arwen is already eager to part."

Legolas smiled. "Indeed. I am still surprised that you managed to keep her from Aragorn's notice."

"There is a reason why I requested we be housed outside the palace," Glorfindel said with a mischievous wink.

Legolas just laughed in reply.

"And you are looking rather, um, green, Legolas," Glorfindel said, for the first time noticing Legolas' attire.

"Ah, yes," Legolas replied. "This was in the package my father sent with you. It is a good thing, too, or else the Official Representative of Eryn Lasgalen would not have a thing to wear." Legolas then bowed slightly. "But I must take my leave of you, Lord Glorfindel."

With that, Legolas swiftly turned on his heels and was gone.

"Official Representative of Eryn Lasgalen, is he?" Glorfindel muttered, thoughtfully looking down the hallway in the direction Legolas went. "That will not do at all."

--

"Ah, my good friend, Erestor, how are you doing?"

"What do you want, Glorfindel?" Erestor replied, looking up at the golden-haired Elf approaching him. "And make it quick, there are a lot of things to do before we leave."

Realizing that Erestor was correct, Glorfindel cut to the chase. "Did you bring a spare set of formal clothing?"

"Of course I did," Erestor said. "Several. Somebody always forgets to bring theirs. Who was it this time?"

"Legolas."

"I thought his father sent some."

"Just find some that will fit him and meet me outside the main hall in five minutes."

Erestor sighed. "Very well."

--

Legolas had that feeling, the feeling that he was being hunted. But who would be hunting him, and why?

_Perhaps they are trying to use me to get to Aragorn,_ he thought. _But who would be foolish enough to attack me in a house full of Elves?_

He heard something to his right and quickly turned, his senses on full alert. But there was nothing.

Suddenly, the door to his left opened and several hands shot out and dragged him in, shutting the door before he even realized what was happening. By the time he did realize it, a strong arm was wrapped around his chest and a hand was clamped over his mouth.

The room was dimly lit, but Legolas could still see it clearly. However, it did him no good as his assailants were behind him.

"Do not make sound," whispered a strangely familiar voice. "Just do what I say and nobody will get hurt."

Legolas nodded, deciding to play along until he knew what this person was planning.

"Good," said the person. "Now, I am going to release you. Do not try to fight, do not try to run, do not try to call for help, and do not turn around."

Legolas nodded again and felt the person's hold loosen. Legolas stepped quickly out of his grip and then stood still.

"Good. Now, remove your tunic."

"What?!"

--

"What is this?"

"Your clothing," Glorfindel replied.

"These are not my clothing," Legolas said. "I will not wear it."

Said clothing were silver in color. The outfit consisted of a long robe, underneath which was another long robe, tied at the waist with a long sash. They, fortunately, let him keep his own leggings and boots, though they could not even be seen under the other layers.

"But you look very nice," Glorfindel said. The other Elves in the groups nodded in agreement. Every one, that is, except for Erestor, who had been watching the entire ordeal from his seat in one corner with an expression on his face that clearly said, "I am far smarter and saner that the lot of you combined, though that is not really saying much," had anybody bother to actually take notice of him.

"These are much more suitable for the occasion than your other clothing," Glorfindel continued. Once again, the other Elves agreed.

Legolas' eyes narrowed. "What was wrong with those clothes? Those are the clothes I wear at formal functions in my father's realm. Those are the clothes of a Woodland prince."

"They were rather, um, green," Glorfindel replied.

"Arwen's dress is green."

"Then that settles it," Glorfindel said. "I will ask Arwen if you may borrow her dress. I'm sure you will look lovely in it."

Legolas narrowed his eyes even more, if possible, and glared at the Elf lord. "I will not wear these and that is final! Now, where are my clothing?"

"In your chamber, sir," one of the other Elves replied.

"Thank you," Legolas said before abruptly leaving.

"I told you he would not like them," Erestor said dryly.

--

"I cannot believe him," Legolas muttered as he quickly made his way to his chambers. "My clothing not suitable? Who does he think…"

"Legolas?"

Legolas stopped in mid-stride, quickly composing himself before turning to face the one who had addressed him.

"Arwen," he said with a smile. "Good morning."

"Are you well, Legolas?" Arwen asked with a concerned look.

"I am well," Legolas assured her. "I am just excited about today."

Arwen smiled. "As am I," she said, blushing slightly.

Legolas stepped forward and lightly embraced her. "I wish you much happiness."

"Thank you," Arwen replied. She then stepped back to look Legolas over. "Oh, Legolas, you look absolutely lovely!"

_Oh, no,_ Legolas thought. "Well, I was actually about to change."

"Whatever for?" Arwen said.

"Well…" Legolas voice trailed off and he pondered at how much more difficult it was to face down Arwen than a Balrog slayer.

"But you are missing something," Arwen said. "Wait right here."

Arwen quickly went back into her chambers and a few minutes later emerged with a small, elegant, mithril diadem in her hand.

"There," she said as she placed it on Legolas' head. "Now you look perfect. A true Elven prince."

"Thank you, Lady Arwen," Legolas said gracefully.

Arwen smiled brightly at him. "If you will excuse me, Prince Legolas, I will meet you in the main hall, soon."

As soon as the door closed behind Arwen, Legolas sagged against the wall with a sigh. _How did I get myself into this?_

"Well, you are looking rather princely today."

Legolas quickly straightened up and turned to face a smug looking Glorfindel.

"I will wear these clothing," Legolas said. "But only because Lady Arwen liked them. It has nothing to do with you. Although I do hold you entirely to blame for my current predicament."

"Of course," Glorfindel said. He walked up to the prince and placed a hand on his shoulder. "And I will instruct a servant to lay out you own clothes so you can change into them before the feast. I doubt Lady Arwen will take any notice of you after she is reunited with Elessar."

"Thank you, Lord Glorfindel."

"Now come," Glorfindel said, steering Legolas down the hall. "We have much to do before we leave."

"Indeed we do."

"Perhaps you should take one of these robes to your father when you return. He might like it."

"I highly doubt it."

"Ah, you Wood Elves have no fashion sense."

* * *

**Author's note:** On the third disk of The Return of the King: Special Extended Edition, there are some production stills of the characters. For Legolas, we finally get to see the full outfit he wears to the coronations. While lovely, I thought it looked more Rivendell than Mirkwood. I then got the idea in my head of Legolas being forced into the clothing and thus this fic was born. This is just a silly story, please don't take is seriously. I know Glorfindel would have much better thing to do that to see to Legolas' attire. 


End file.
